The Care Bears Movie credits
Opening Logos * Samuel Goldwyn · The Samuel Goldwyn Company Opening Credits * "The Care Bears Movie" (introducing the Care Bears Cousins) * A Nelvana Production * with Mickey Rooney as the voice of Mr. Cherrywood * Title Song by: Carole King * Produced by: Lou Adler * Additional Songs by: John Sebastian * Score by: Patricia Cullen * Screenplay by: Peter Sauder * Producers: Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive Smith * Associate Producers: Paul Pressler, John Bohach, Harvey Levin * Executive Producers: Carole MacGillvray, Robert Unkel, Jack Chojnacki, Lou Gioia * Director of Animation: Charles Bonifacio * Directed by: Arna Selznick Closing Titles * THE END Ending Credits * Cast: ** Mickey Rooney as the voice of Mr. Cherrywood ** Jackie Burroughs as the voice of the Spirit ** Georgia Engel as the voice of Love-a-Lot Bear ** Sunny Besen Thrasher as the voice of Jason * Voices: Eva Almos, Patrice Black, Melleny Brown, Bobby Dermer, Jayne Eastwood, Anni Evans, Gloria Figura, Cree Summer Francks, Brian George, Janet-Laine Green, Luba Goy, Terri Hawkes, Dan Hennessey, Jim Henshaw, Hadley Kay, Marla Lukofsky, Pauline Rennie, Billie Mae Richards, Brent Titcomb, Mary Kay Bergman, Timothy E. Day, Phillip Glasser, Scott Menville * Special Vocal Effects by: Frank Welker * Characters Created for Those Characters from Cleveland by: Linda Edwards, Muriel Fahrion, Elena Kucharik, Dave Polter, Tom Schneider, Ralph Shaffer, Clark Wiley ** "Care-a-Lot" *** Written and Performed by: Carole King *** Produced by: Lou Adler ** "Home is in Your Heart" *** Written and Performed by: Carole King *** Produced by: Lou Adler *** with Louise Goffin, Sherry Goffin, Robbie Kondor, Levi Larky and Harry Dean Stanton as the Lion * Music for John Sebastian's Songs Written and Performed by: John Sebastian * Accompanied by: N.R.B.Q., Donn Adams, Terry Adams, Al Anderson, Tom Arpolino, Keith Spring, Joey Spampinato * with Special Appearances by: Roswell Rudd and the Tower of Power: Emilio Castillo, Steven Kupka, Mike Cichowicz, Marc Russo, Greg Adams * Produced by: John Sebastain * Chase Sequence Music by: David Bird and Walt Woodward * Additional Lyrics by: Ken Stephenson * Sung by: David Bird, Becky Goldstein, Susan Kross, Anne Marie Prunty, Christine Selbert * Song Sequences Prepared by: Peter Hudecki * Cassettes and Vinyls Available from: Varèse Sarabande * Supervising Producer: Lenora Hume * Executive in Charge of Production: Melissa Hoffman * Producers Rep./Marketing Consultant: Arthur Manson * Casting Directors: Arlene Berman, Matthew Wedgwood * Casting Assistant: Barbara Bjarnason * Voice Director: Rob Kirkpatrick * Animation Directors: Charlie Bonifacio, Anne Marie Bardwell * Unit Directors: Bill Perkins, Laura Shepherd * Assistant Director: Dale Schott * 1st Assistant Director - Canada: Lisa Atkinson * Design: Charlie Bonifacio, David Brewster, Alan Bunce, John Collins * Background Design: Peter Moehrle, Louis Krawagna * Backgrounds: Barry Atkinson, Wayne Gilbert * Storyboard: Alan Bunce, Sam Dixon, Ray Jafelice, David Thrasher, Bill Perkins, Dale Schott, Diane Parsons * Layout Supervisors: Ricardo Spinace, David Thrasher * Layout Artists: Jim Craig, Sam Argo, Rick Allen, Ted Bastien, Marie Carter, Kevin Davies, Sam Dixon, Wayne Gilbert, Ken Hancock, John Howard, Tony Iacobelli, Richard Livingston, Howard Lonn, Mark Marren, Larry MacDougall, Tom Nesbitt, John Palmer, Howard Parkins, Bill Payne, Brian Poehlman, David Russell, Joseph Sherman, John Van Bruggen * Supervising Animators: Ralf Palmer, David Brewster, John Collins, Roy Meurin, J. Daniel Smith * Animators: Lilliane Andre, Rejean Bourdages, Glan Celestri, John De Klein, Chris Delaney, Mike Fallows, Ian Freedman, Scott Glynn, John Hooper, Michelle Houston, Bob Jaques, Trevor Keen, Pat Knight, Beverly Newberg-Lehman, Mark Pudleiner, Paul Riley, Cynthia Swift, Lynn Yamazaki, Dick Zondag, Ralf Zondag * Assistant Animators: Bob Angelini, Andy Bartlett, Scott Bennett, Jan Burton, Chris Doyle, Shane Doyle, Stephen Fitch, Denis Gonzalez, Brian Lee, Ron Migliore, John Pagan, Terry Pike, Rob Stupple, Allen Swerling, Linda Williams * Special Effects Directors: David Marshall, Kate Shepherd, Trevor Davies, Keith Ingham * Special Effects: Willy Ashworth, Kim Cleary, Tony Egizii, Lesley Headrick, Ted Ravn, Jan Steel Moffatt, Peter Yamasaki * Poster Artist: John Alvin * Poster Design: Renato Casaro * Additional Production Facilities: Hanho Heung-Up Co., Ltd., Mihahn Inc., Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studio * Unit Managers: Janet Cuddy, Richard Pimm * Production Assistants: Nick Campbell, Karyn Booth-Chadwick, Julie Feher, Barbara Fish, Stephen Fitch, Diana Foster-Pease, Brenda Kelly, John Pagan, Garth Roerick * Quality Control: Brenda Kelly, Lisa Oglesby, Betty Oldham, Diana Lyle, Rob Sadler, Susan Albert, Debra Pugh, Evelyn Baker * Paint and Colour Design: Jan Leitch, Mary Ecklund, Val Fraser, Aggie Krumlins * Titles: Kim Cleary * Camera: David Altman, Jim Christianson, Barbara Sachs * Xerox: Paul Hogarth, Steven Chadwick * Post Production Supervisor: John Broughton * Supervising Editors: John Broughton, Rob Kirkpatrick * Editors: Jim Erickson, Tom Joerin, Gordon Kidd, Stephen Mitchell, Sheila Murray, Michael O'Farrell, Steve Weslak * Assistant Editors: John Batkis, Lisa Dimichele, Steve Fraser, Mac Holyoke, Paul McGowan, Michael Reid, Cindy Romanovich, Keith Traver * Sound Effects Supervisor: Michele Moses * Sound Effects Editing: A.C.E.S. * Sound Editor: Philip Stillman * Sound Recordist: Jack Keller * Special Sound Effects Provided by: Peter Jermyn, Drew King * Special Sound Effects Designed by: Craig Harris * Foley: Andy Malcolm, Peter McBurnie * Foley/ADR Mixer: Marty Church * Foley Recordist: Carl Mahakian * Re-Recording: Pathé Sound · Elliot Tyson * Conducted by: David Shire * Music Editor: Charles Paley * Music-Mixing: Skywalker Sound · A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company · Marin County, California * Music Copyist: Mark Graham * Music Scoring Mixer: Dennis S. Sands * Orchestra Contractor: Patti Zimmitti * Music Preparation: Steven L. Smith * Musicians: Mark Berrow · Violin, Tom Boyd · Oboe Soloist, George Doering · Instrumental, James Thatcher · French Horn * Production Co-Ordinator: Heather Walker * Production Managers: Dale Cox, Steven Hahn * Assistants to the Producers: Pamela Keary, Angela Gruenthal * Business Affairs: Lida Kalisz, Eleanor Olmstead * Accounting: Irene Phelps * Color by Metrocolor * Approved No. 27720 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo® in Selected Theatres * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * A Nelvana Limited Production in association with American Greetings Corporation * with the participation of General Mills and Kenner Parker Toys * Film Developed by Lexington Broadcasting Services Company * Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins Characters Designs © MCMLXXXV American Greetings Corporation * © MCMLXXXV American Greetings Corporation and CPG Products Corp. · All rights reserved Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Nelvana Category:Care Bears Category:Those Characters from Cleveland, Inc. Category:ABC Category:Musical Films Category:The Samuel Goldwyn Company Category:American Greetings Corporation Category:Rated G Category:Hallmark Home Entertainment Category:LBS Communications, Inc. Category:General Mills Category:Kenner Parker Toys Category:Astral Video Category:Video Treasures